


Три дня до Рождества

by Cammia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Drama, M/M, Romance, War, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, Вторая Мировая война. Маккой главврач госпиталя. Медсестры уговаривают его устроить Рождество для больных, но доктор отказывается, объясняя, что военное время не для сантиментов. Переубеждают его слова молодого паренька, с типично русской фамилией Чехов. Он потерял во время боя зрение, видеть доктора не может, но Маккою кажется, что ему заглянули прямо в душу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три дня до Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с Зимнего фестиваля на Diary.

За три месяца, что госпиталь размещался в Западной Европе, Маккой превратился в прекрасного счетовода. Даже засыпая, он видел перед собой столбики цифр.  
Угля осталось пять ящиков на восемь комнат, считая палаты и ординаторскую — очень сложное уравнение. Как ни дели, хорошего расклада не получается.  
Сто тридцать семь больных, три врача, шесть медсестер — уравнение печальное и надоевшее до оскомины. Зато оно нравилось Маккою гораздо больше, чем недавнее, где больных было сто пятьдесят шесть. Девятнадцать выписавшихся — вот и плюс.  
Постоянно уменьшающееся количество бинтов, морфия и корпии — эти цифры он повторял как считалочку, обходя больных, выслушивая от сестер отчеты о болезнях, заполняя документы. Еще одна операция — минус морфий и корпия. Николс ночью умер — и они снова в относительном плюсе.  
И конечно, грустная арифметика провианта. Втайне Маккой радовался, что некоторые больные слишком плохи, чтобы иметь здоровый аппетит. Скоро продуктов не хватит и тем, кто в состоянии есть. Если их не спасут раньше.  
Вот почему он был не рад, когда Кристина заговорила про Рождество.  
Маккой сначала не понял, почему она вспомнила про праздник. Сидел, устало привалившись боком к походной печке, слушая не столько ее слова, сколько голос: мелодичный и нежный, он обладал усыпляющим эффектом, чем Кристина нередко пользовалась, чтобы успокоить больных.  
Но после нескольких повторений он в конце концов очнулся.  
— Праздник? Какой?  
— Рождество, Леонард. Уже через три дня.  
Он посмотрел на свои сегодняшние записи, где неизменно вел учет чисел. Двадцать пятое. Ну да. Точно.  
— И так что же?  
— Я подумала… мы подумали, что надо устроить больным праздник. Райли вызвался сходить за елкой, можно сделать игрушки из чего-нибудь.  
— Зачем?  
Вопрос ненадолго сбил Кристину с толку.  
— Так ведь праздник.  
— Сейчас война.  
Маккой поднялся.  
— Не время для праздников.  
— Но больным, да и персоналу, это подняло бы настроение. Можно даже устроить праздничный ужин, приготовить …  
— Что? И из чего? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что припасов у нас не так уж много. Мы отрезаны от своих, и когда будет следующая доставка, да и будет ли, не знаем. Не время для праздника, Кристина.  
— Ладно, — ответила она, смиряясь. — Можно, Райли хотя бы принесет елку?  
— Нет. Не нужно всего этого…  
Он покрутил кистью руки в воздухе, подыскивая слова.  
— Не надо этой ложной надежды.  
Осуждение Кристины было понятно и без слов. Маккою пришлось выйти, отговорившись обходом. Он слишком устал, чтобы еще и спорить.  
***  
Восьмую палату он всегда оставлял напоследок, чтобы собраться с духом. В эту маленькую комнату поместили тех больных, которых давно пора было выписывать. Не потому, что они были здоровы, а потому, что все они остались инвалидами. Для них был только один путь — домой.  
Больше всего медсестры и врачи не любили Райана, хоть он и был самым беспомощным из восьмой. Он так и не простил ампутации обеих ног до самого бедра. Уверения Маккоя, что иначе распространившаяся гангрена его убил бы, не действовали: уж лучше быть мертвым, чем калекой, считал Райан.  
Но страдания безногого трогали Маккоя не так сильно, как мучения другого его соседа. Может, потому, что он никогда не жаловался. Каждый раз, когда Маккой смотрел на него, он чувствовал лишь острый приступ вины.  
Павлу Чехову недавно исполнилось семнадцать. Совсем ребенок. Когда его привезли, доктор сначала решил, что доставили кого-то из местных жителей, пострадавших во время обстрела. Но в кармане паренька нашелся солдатский билет.  
Маккой давно умел абстрагироваться от происходящего, но мальчишку было жаль, и он потратил немало времени, разбираясь с его раной на голове. Зашил он все прекрасно, тут придраться было не к чему. Вот только когда Павел Чехов пришел в себя, оказалось, что кое-чего Маккой предусмотреть не мог: солдат полностью ослеп. Поначалу доктор надеялся, что слепота временная, но шло время, а мальчик так и оставался погруженным в вечную тьму. С тех пор Чехов служил вечным напоминанием о том, что спасти всех Маккой не сможет, как бы не старался.  
Мальчик держался намного лучше его самого и других раненых, тех, что были старше. Он не жаловался и не просил обезболивающее, даже когда пришел в себя после операции. Из всей «инвалидной» палаты Маккой больше всего сочувствовал Павлу.  
Стоило ему войти, и Райан начал клянчить морфий: он все еще мучился фантомными болями в отрезанных ногах.  
— Я не могу дать тебе лекарство, — в который раз повторял Маккой. — Морфий тебе все равно не поможет, это чистая психосоматика.  
— Значит, отрезать ногу ты мне готов, док, а помочь — нет?!  
Но Маккой, не слушая его, перешел к другому пациенту, и постепенно добрался до Павла. Если остальные пациенты предпочитали садиться поближе к печке, от которой шло слабое, но все же тепло, то слепой солдат устроился ближе к окну. От него немилосердно дуло. Маккой, подойдя ближе, накинул на плечи Павлу одеяло. Тот улыбнулся и накрылся им чуть ли не с головой.  
— Почему ты тут сидишь? Сквозняк же.  
— Зато воздух свежий.  
Это верно, в палате царили запахи лекарств, человеческих тел и болезни, а в оконные щели проникали ароматы мороза и ветра.  
— Тогда одевайся теплее, не хочу лечить еще и воспаление легких.  
Павел улыбнулся в ответ тепло и безобидно. Весь персонал благоволил ему именно из-за его дружелюбия и теплоты, с которой он относился к окружающим. Маккой ни за что не признался бы, что и сам отогревается рядом с этим маленьким солдатом.  
И что с ним теперь будет, мелькнула привычная мысль.  
— Жалобы есть?  
— Нет. Только просьба.  
— Слушаю?  
— Я знаю, сестра Чепел хотела устроить праздник на Рождество. Она говорила вам?  
Маккой впервые порадовался, что мальчик не видит его лица. Так проще скрыть виноватое выражение.  
— Говорила, — ответил он как можно мягче. — Но сейчас не время.  
— Я так и думал, что вы это скажете. Но с праздником многим станет легче. Дефицит продовольствия убивает гораздо медленнее, чем отсутствие надежды.  
Он поднял голову, и Маккой замер. Мальчишка, конечно же, не мог его видеть, он просто повернул голову на звук голоса. Но казалось, что эти блестящие глаза смотрят прямо в душу, настойчиво и просительно. Такому взгляду невозможно было ответить отказом.  
— Я подумаю, — скомканно пообещал Маккой.  
— Спасибо. Для нас всех это важно.  
Он моргнул, и на секунду взгляд показался живым.  
***  
Всю дорогу до ординаторской в голове билась привычная считалочка: шесть ящиков консервов, две банки кофе. А может, налить пациентам разбавленного спирта? Получится дешевый аналог вина. Нет. Обойдемся без него, кипятком и кофе. И припрятанной коробкой галет. Можно ради праздника.  
***  
Еловые ветки наполнили палаты свежим лесным запахом. Госпиталь превратился в кружок рукоделия: куда ни посмотришь, все что-то мастерят, то снежинки из старых газет и больничных карточек, то игрушки из подручных материалов. Райли с несколькими солдатами усердно трудился, обклеивая еловые шишки фольгой из-под шоколада. Самого шоколада давно не было, а фольгу, оказывается, Кристина припрятала. Сейчас она пригодилась.  
Нехитрое развлечение увлекло почти весь госпиталь, кроме тех, кто был слишком плох, чтобы понимать происходящее или радоваться.  
— А ты был против Рождества. — укоризненно сказала Кристина, заканчивая клеить картонную звезду.  
Маккой кивнул, исподтишка следя, как Павел на ощупь мастерит снеговика из ваты.  
Пальцы неторопливо и неловко перебирали белые мохнатые комочки, перетягивая их нитками, так, что понемногу получался пузатенький снеговичок. Иногда Павел терял нить, и поделка успевала растрепаться, но каждый раз солдат упрямо начинал заново. Одна из медсестер подошла и что—то сказала, видимо, предложила помощь. Павел покачал головой, улыбнувшись в ответ.  
— Сильный мальчик, — заметила Кристина. — Такой не пропадет.  
Маккой поспешно отвел взгляд, словно застигнутый на месте преступления.  
— Да. Он быстро принял неизбежное. Не пойму, как такой малыш вообще оказался на фронте.  
— А ты знал, что Павел гений?  
— Как?  
— А вот так. Потому его и послали на фронт: решили, что гениальность одного малыша поможет решить тактические задачи целой армии.  
Кристина помолчала и припечатала:  
— Уроды.  
Маккой ничего не ответил, закрепляя елку в ведре с песком.  
А когда закончил, подошел к Павлу сам.  
— Ловко у тебя получается.  
— Ловко для слепого?  
Павел спросил это необидно, но неловкость Маккоя почувствовал.  
— Простите, никак не привыкну, что других людей мой недостаток задевает сильнее, чем меня самого. Вот, возьмите.  
Он протянул снеговика. Их руки столкнулись, пальцы Павла на мгновение оказались в его руке вместе с поделкой.  
— Я еще хотел лицо ему нарисовать, но…  
— Сейчас нарисуем.  
Маккой разыскал в кармане ручку. Чернила расплывались на мягкой вате, и улыбка у снеговика получилась не веселой, а зловещей: кого бы сожрать? Леонард даже вздрогнул.  
— Все равно красиво, — убежденно сказал Павел.  
Доктор посмотрел на него с подозрением, но тот, улыбаясь, смотрел неподвижными глазами выше его плеча.  
— Я по вашему молчанию понял, что получилось не очень  
— Снеговик-людоед, — согласился Маккой.  
Странно было сидеть напротив человека и безбоязненно смотреть на него в упор. Обычно при разговоре люди деликатно отводят глаза, чтобы их не заподозрили в нарушении личного пространства.  
Вблизи Паша казался еще моложе. Может, из-за нездоровой худобы, которой сейчас страдали многие. Веснушки на полупрозрачной коже казались яркими, а отросшие волосы начали виться.  
При взгляде на него Маккой испытывал странные чувства: хотелось защитить мальчика, спрятать от целого мира — ему и так досталось. Но еще больше хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Просто взять за руку и держать так долго—долго. Казалось, рядом с этим странным ребенком все обретало смысл.  
Он сморгнул и посмотрел на скалящегося снеговика в своей руке.  
— Пойду повешу на елку. Куда-нибудь, где его не увидят.  
По дороге он наткнулся на Райана, которого ради такого случая перенесли поближе к остальным.  
—Что за безумие: праздновать, когда нас вот-вот захватят в плен.  
—Никто не захватит, Райан, успокойся и не поднимай панику.  
— Немцы близко, уже я-то знаю. Мы для них как угощенье на блюде. А все почему? Все потому, что нас не вывезли вовремя. Думаешь, я не знаю? Уж я-то слышал. Кого пожалел? Калек, которые потом все равно сдохли? Они-то сдохли, а мы тут. По твоей вине, док.  
Маккой ничего не ответил, подошел к елке и начал тщательно прилаживать петлю из нитки на верхнюю ветку. Но той теплоты, что появилась после разговора с Павлом, как не бывало. Праздник был испорчен.  
***  
— Галеты? Леонард, откуда?  
— Припрятал на случай голодного времени. Раздай всем.  
Кристина кивнула.  
— Я тут еще подумала, надо бы что-то вместо вина.  
— Спирт? Нет, никакого спирта. Обойдемся кофе.  
Кристина и Павел были правы: бедное Рождество с рыбными галетами вместо праздничного гуся и игрушками из старых газет и ваты на елках подняло настроение всем.  
Они расположились в пятой палате, самой большой в госпитале. Народу набилось немало, тех, кто не мог передвигаться самостоятельно, перенесли сюда врачи и пациенты, которые были посильнее.  
Райли поставил на видное место будильник из ординаторской, чтобы отслеживать приближение полуночи. Кристина и другие медсестры обносили больных галетами и кружками с кипятком, подкрашенным кофейным порошком. Ходячие больные обслуживали беспомощных товарищей: усаживали поудобнее, с наигранной церемонностью подносили напитки и закуску. Кто-то соорудил себе праздничный колпак и разрисовал его звездами из йода. Маккой только головой покачал на такое расточительство, но ничего не сказал.  
Павел сидел на раскладушке рядом с елкой. Одной рукой он бездумно поглаживал колючие веточки, другую положил рядом, словно придерживая место для кого-то. Он убрал руку, когда подошел Маккой.  
— Праздничное угощение.  
Доктор вложил кружку в руку мальчика и испытал смутную нежность, когда обхватил тонкое запястье.  
— Спасибо. Посидите тут, со мной?  
Маккой опустился рядом. Он сам себе не отдавал отчета, что именно этого предложения и ждал.  
— Сколько времени осталось до полуночи?  
Павел подвинулся ближе и прижался плечом. На эту ночь Маккой выделил чуть больше угля, но в палате все равно было прохладно. Павел вот так и не снял перчатки.  
— Полчаса. Можно загадывать желание. Например, чтобы зрение вернулось.  
Павел тихо рассмеялся.  
— Я ведь не ребенок.  
— Ну и что? Чудеса случаются.  
— Да ведь вы и сам в них не верите.  
Павел повернул голову, снова гипнотизируя его взглядом блестящих безжизненных глаз.  
— Мне досадно, но я не ставлю на этом точку. Некоторые великие люди были слепыми. Гомер, например. Бах ослеп в конце жизни. А Островский и вовсе написал свой роман, будучи слепым и прикованным к постели.  
— Кто?  
— Вы вряд ли читали, это русский писатель, великий человек. Отец подарил мне его книгу как раз перед эмиграцией.  
Он повозился, устраиваясь удобнее. Маккой боялся шелохнуться, чтобы не помешать ему.  
— Так что я не сожалею, — закончил Павел. — Слепота — это не приговор.  
— Ты очень здраво рассуждаешь для того, кто даже школу не закончил  
— Я закончил! И не только школу, но и университет. Я гений, вам не говорили?  
— А еще ты очень нескромный.  
Они тихо засмеялись, как мальчишки-заговорщики.  
— Я знаю, что предлагать такое невежливо, но можно мне вас увидеть?  
— Увидеть? Это как?  
Павел стащил перчатки и протянул руки вперед.  
— Коснуться вас. У меня пока не очень хорошо получается, но я хотел бы попробовать.  
Маккой наклонился, прижимаясь лицом к худым пальцам. Павел коснулся его лба, а потом заскользил ладонями вниз, ощупывая каждый сантиметр кожи. Пальцы словно жили своей жизнью, как любопытные чуткие зверьки. Они огладили овал лица, запоминая форму, провели вдоль линии носа и коснулись губ. Сердце у Маккоя в этот момент забилось так, что услышать его можно было и без фонендоскопа.  
Когда осмотр закончился, он сжал запястье Павла, не давая убрать руку.  
— Я очень перед тобой виноват, — сказал Маккой во внезапном приступе откровенности. — Перед тобой и остальными.  
— Почему? — спросил Павел, будто не удивился.  
В эту минуту Маккой был даже рад, что Павел его не видит.  
— Я не вывез раненых, пока была возможность.  
— Вы же не знали…  
— Знал.  
Вокруг царило оживление праздника, а они сидели в уголке, скрытые пушистыми еловыми лапами, и Маккой тихим голосом рассказывал о том, как пришло предупреждение от капитана Пайка: вот-вот прорвут оборону, госпиталь нужно эвакуировать немедленно.  
А он не смог. Ходячих больных была от силы треть. Остальные не могли передвигаться самостоятельно и только тормозили бы колонну. А многие и вовсе не пережили бы дороги. Маккой отказался бросить пациентов и даже ничего не сказал персоналу. И вот теперь они все тут умрут, и те, кто все равно был обречен, и те, кого можно было спасти.  
— Будь я тогда поумнее, сейчас ты и другие встречали бы Рождество в другом, комфортном госпитале, а то и дома. Я слишком поздно понял, что во время войны приходится чем-то жертвовать.  
Он так глубоко ушел в свои воспоминания, что совсем забыл о касающихся его руках. Павел крепко сжал его щеки, большим пальцем нажав на губы, заставляя молчать.  
— Вашей вины в этом нет. Это все равно что обвинять себя в войне или в том, что каждый из нас поймал пулю.  
Прикосновение теплых рук было необыкновенно приятно, словно мальчик принимал на себя часть того груза, что он нес. Хотелось спрятать лицо в его ладонях и забыться. Может, хотя бы тогда он смог поспать спокойно, без кошмаров.  
— И вы не тот человек, который спасет одних людей ценой жизни других.  
Павел подвинулся к нему ближе.  
— Вы не такой.  
— Без одной минуты двенадцать! — объявила Кристина.— Приготовили бокалы!  
Она первая подняла свою кружку в торжественном жесте. Стоя посреди комнаты в белом халате, она была красива, словно рождественский ангел. Маккой сентиментально подумал, что на ангелов ему в это Рождество везет. Второй сидел рядом с ним.  
Когда стрелки часов сошлись на двенадцати, палата сотряслась от дружного «ура!» Но Кристина замахала руками.  
— А теперь тост от главврача! Доктор Маккой…  
Все лица обратились к нему, и Леонард замахал руками.  
— Ну нет. Давай лучше ты. Я не знаю, что сказать…  
Но его уже совместными усилиями выпихнули вперед, к елке.  
Маккой обвел взглядом обращенные к нему лица и смущенно кашлянул.  
— Что ж… Я знаю, время для праздника у нас не совсем подходящее, я и сам это говорил. Но потом решил, что небольшое торжество нам не помешает. Просто потому, что жизнь не заканчивается от того, что ты оказываешь за линией фронта, отрезанный немцами…  
Кристина скорчила выразительную гримасу: не сейчас!  
— Но об этом не будем, — смешался Маккой. — В общем, несмотря ни на что, мы живы и обязательно отсюда выберемся. Знаю, что Рождество положено встречать по-другому, но жареная гусятина давно закончилась, так что давайте включим фантазию и притворимся, что это бальная зала, а вместо галет у нас канапе.  
Послышались смешки.  
— И последняя на сегодня врачебная рекомендация: развлекайтесь. С Рождеством, ребята!  
— Отличный тост, — сказал Павел, когда он вернулся на место.  
— Не смейся надо мной, малыш. Ужасный тост.  
— Зато от чистого сердца.  
— Думаю, Кристину то, что у меня есть сердце, порадовало бы.  
— Конечно, оно есть. И добрее, чем у многих. Просто вы не выставляете его напоказ.  
Несколько солдат затянули рождественский гимн. Павел снова прислонился к плечу Маккоя.  
— Что вы загадали?  
— Не знаю. Совсем забыл. А ты?  
— Чтобы следующее Рождество встретить дома. И чтобы вы тоже там были.  
— Я?  
— Да. Вы можете это обещать?  
Конечно, он не мог. Он не знал даже, что будет завтра с ним самим или с этим странным умным ребенком. Но впервые Маккою захотелось поверить в чудо.  
— Обещаю.  
Павел снова нашел его руку, и Маккой ответил рукопожатием.  
***  
— Мы думали, вы тут экономите на всем, а вы закатываете рождественские пирушки.  
Пайк недоуменно оглядывал украшенную еловыми ветками ординаторскую.  
— Я решил, что праздник поднимет пациентам настроение.  
Маккой сложил в стопку истории болезни тех, кого эвакуировали в первую очередь. Оборону немцев прорвали в первый день Рождества, и уже на второй Пайк лично прибыл, чтобы проследить за вывозом больных.  
— Ты правильно решил. Вы молодцы, что продержались. Сам остаешься здесь?  
— Да, только отправлю своих ребят. И стрясу с вас еще угля и провианта.  
Пайк хмыкнул.  
— Это запросто. Но нам нужно поторопиться. Документы готовы?  
Маккой передал его стопку папок.  
— Держите. Я пойду посмотрю, все ли в порядке.  
На самом деле он искал Павла. Тот уже стоял снаружи. Прижимаясь спиной к стене, чтобы на него не наткнулись проходящие мимо солдаты. Подойдя к нему, Маккой первым делом пониже одернул его рукава, чтобы прикрыть полоску кожи между перчаткой и курткой.  
Павел поймал его за руку.  
— Пора ехать?  
— Да, пора.  
Они помолчали.  
— Вы помните про обещание?  
— Конечно.  
Конечно, он помнил, но уже сомневался, что выполнит его. Хотя кое—кто поговаривал о скором окончании войны. Маккой не особо верил. Но он ни за что не расскажет мальчику о своих опасениях и сомнениях.  
В кармане у него лежала бумага с адресом Чеховых в Штатах. Мальчик, когда он закончил писать, погладил листок кончиками пальцев, словно хотел убедиться, что Маккой записал все правильно.  
— Жди меня к следующему Рождеству.  
— Оно только через год. Напишете мне до этого?  
— Напишу.  
Пайк дал сигнал к отправлению.  
Маккой лично проводил Павла до машины и придержал дверцу, чтобы он мог сесть.  
— Наклонитесь, — попросил тот.  
Маккой подчинился. Мальчик поцеловал его в щеку и чуть-чуть задел уголок рта.  
— Это чтобы не жалеть о том, что не сделал, — пояснил он.  
И Маккой понял, что он тоже не хочет потом думать об упущенной возможности. Поэтому он удержал мальчика, встал, закрывая его собой от всех, и крепко поцеловал в замерзшую щеку.  
А потом долго стоял, глядя вслед уходящей колонне машин, которая увозила все дальше его собственное рождественское чудо, которое — кто знает — Маккой, может быть, видел в последний раз.  
Но почему-то в этот момент в нем жила сумасшедшая уверенность в том, что он — точно выживет.


End file.
